What no one knows
by abusenoemperor
Summary: [Tenimyu] Shirota Teuzka x Aiba Fuji. Shirota is interested in KatoAtobe and Kato is interested in Shirota...so it seems. Aiba understands that they are close but doesn't believe in a love relationship between the two. Sorry for have of the same one, one


_Summary: Tenimyu Shirota (Teuzka) x Aiba (Fuji). Shirota is interested in Kato(Atobe) and Kato is interested in Shirota...so it seems. Aiba understands that they are close but doesn't believe in a love relationship between the two. Aiba knows what no one else knows and so does Saito(Oshitari)._

_(This is the completed version of what I had oringinally, I made no changes except for adding the rest of the story. Please disregaurd the other(incomplete) story.) My computer won't allow me to delete my incomplete story, so I'll have this one and that. Sorry._

* * *

What no one knows –Side Shirota- 

_Everyone knew that Shirota You and Kato Kazuki were close as friends, but lately the cast started to believe they were lovers. They'd always provide pleasing fan service, but backstage their services were unneeded; they continued on though. They seemed like lovers. They'd hug and pretend to kiss; as if it wasn't right to actually kiss in front of the other cast members. Aiba Hiroki was always the one not pleased with the remarks made about Shirota and Kato. Aiba commented that Shirota was only into girls then he'd walk away like he never said anything at all or he'd push Shirota then walk away._

"Nani?" Shirota questioned even though Aiba hadn't said anything to him ever since they had finished the Musical that day. "Nani?" He repeated; not a word from Aiba. "Aiba, I didn't do anything – yet..."

Aiba turned away from the flirtatious boy.

Shirota nodded. "Aiba, if you'll speak with me, I'll like to take you and your new pretty outfit out to dinner."

"Shirota, are you implying I look like a girl, again?" Aiba fingered at the ruffles at the end of his shirt. It made Aiba disappointed when Shirota would indirectly imply that Aiba looked like a girl. Either way, though, when Shirota made any comment about how girly he looked, Aiba could've just thrown his _girly_ clothes at Shirota. He also knew that Shirota knew that it made Aiba angry, but Shirota continued anyway.

Shirota smiled. "You spoke to me. That's good. You just look gorgeous in it, and maybe if you add a skirt—"

"Don't talk to me," Aiba pushed Shirota's head away as the older boy's face neared the other's.

Shirota pulled back his hair then let it fall back down. "Oh? Did you find a boyfriend? Does he get jealous easily?" Shirota smirked. He didn't understand why Aiba was acting this way all of a sudden. All he could do was assume now.

"And if I am _straight_?" Aiba's face turned cherry red; of anger and embarrassment. "Oh, dear, You." Aiba's voice became sweet and quiet. "If you were jealous, why didn't you tell me?" The younger boy wrapped his arms around Shirota's neck. Shirota didn't say a word. "Why should you be jealous? I haven't done anything –"

Takuya coughed as he entered the room with Kato. "Oh, Kato, I think your boyfriend is flirting with Aiba-kun."

Kato turned. "He would never! Sai—Rota! Shirota!" Kato cleared his throat. "Oh that's fine, Takuya."

"Hey, Kato," Shirota moved away from Aiba and walked over to Kato, giving him a hug.

Aiba grabbed Shirota's arm and pulled him back sending the taller boy behind the other. "No." Aiba commanded. "Takuya, I highly doubt that Kato and Shirota are going out. Don't say that. Everyone knows it's not true."

Takuya looked around, "As if _you_ were _everyone, _Aiba-kun." He laughed. "We all know that it's true, Aiba, I don't know why you won't believe me." Takuya giggled.

Kato looked away from the three other boys as he stuffed his cell phone into his pocket. He coughed and started to walk away. Takuya glanced at Kato and began to follow. Shirota stood closely behind Aiba placing his hands on the younger boy's hips. "I love you." Shirota whispered seductively in Aiba's ear.

Aiba stood still for a moment. He shook Shirota off and turned to him with a face of disgust. Turning away Aiba began to walk. "I'll pass."

"Another time then," Shirota laughed and then walked in the direction where Kato was going.

When Shirota was out of Aiba's sight the younger boy left as well; entering the same room as Saito Takumi. "Saito," Aiba sat down next to the other boy. "Shirota doesn't love Kato." He had no doubt in his voice.

"Just be sure that you know that Kato doesn't love Shirota," Saito ruffled Aiba's hair. "You seem jealous lately. Are you in love— with Shirota?"

Aiba stood up furious. "No! WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA? FOR ONE! HE'S A JERK! A BIG LOSER! AND! HE ONLY LIKES ME 'CAUSE I LOOK LIKE ...a girl..." Aiba inhaled deeply. "I don't understand! I'm not in love with SHIROTA, I'm in love with – You..."

"I know." Saito got up; he placed his forehead against Aiba's. "I know."

"You Shirota..." Aiba closed his eyes and moved away form Saito. "I don't understand why he's like this... It's like he has a split personality between two lovers. He makes me deny my love for him every time I'm around him when we aren't together alone. I call him Shirota for the whole day...then when we are alone I call him You occasionally. It's different and it's getting to my head."

"Hm." Shirota sat down and rubbed Aiba's shoulder lightly. "Well, have you ever thought about what would happen once all the other cast figures out you're going out with Shirota?"

"No." Aiba shook his head. "It wouldn't matter. The only thing I'd hear is that Shirota is going out with me because I look like a girl. The story never changes."

"Oi, Aiba!" Shirota ran in with a bag. "Look what I got for you!"

"Nani?" Aiba turned. He snatched the bag from Shirota and gave him a malign look. He turned the bag upside down and dumped out the attire. "Look at this Shirota!"

"It's an outfit. I want us to go out tonight." Shirota smirked resting his arm on Kato's shoulder.

Aiba frowned picking up the clothing that lay on the floor, "I hate you." He pulled off his shirt and threw it at Shirota. "You deserve that."

"I know." Shirota put Aiba's shirt to the side. He walked over to Aiba and took the shirt from Aiba's hands. Shirota laughed and attired Aiba in the shirt Aiba held. "I love you, too."

Aiba blushed a light pink smiling. "_You_...Shirota." He fixed the shirt and hugged the taller boy. "Okay, I'll go out with you tonight."

"I know. You wouldn't say 'no'," Shirota smiled picking up Aiba and taking him out of the room.

Aiba kissed Shirota on their way out. "Take me somewhere nice."

"My place is nice." Shirota kissed Aiba back.

* * *

_I finally finished this story! Yay! Anway, I apologize for deleting my other story, I had to create a new one in order for this story to be complete. Thanks for reading. And I hope I'll have time to write a Saito x Kato fic! _

_Hajime O.o_


End file.
